On Valentine Day
by Airetta
Summary: "Coklat buatan sendiri, adalah coklat yang lebih tinggi derajatnya dibandingkan coklat-coklat enak maupun berbungkus cantik yang dijual di pasaran." - Sougo Okita


_Jadi... apa yang membuat gadis-gadis memberikan coklat mereka kepada laki-laki yang mereka sukai pada hari yang sama?_

_Kenapa mereka tidak memberikannya di hari yang lain saja?_

_Kenapa toko coklat menjual banyak coklat berbungkus pita atau kotak berwarna pink di hari yang sama?_

Sougo Okita berpatroli menelusuri jalan Edo yang dipenuhi dengan warna-warna merah muda. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan Valentine. Ia tidak suka cinta, tentu saja kecuali cinta dari Mitsuba, almarhum kakaknya.

Yang ada di sekitarnya adalah pasangan, atau yang paling tidak enak dilihat adalah gadis-gadis berebut coklat yang dijual dengan penampilan cantik di toko-toko.

_Kenapa mereka tidak membuat coklat mereka sendiri? _

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis keluar dari sebuah toko coklat, dengan sebuah tas kertas berwarna pink tergantung di tangannya. Gadis itu juga langkahnya terhenti melihat Sougo.

"Oh. Hai. Pangeran-dari-planet-sadis-yang-tidak-akan-mendapatkan-coklat-hari-ini ups," katanya, dengan senyum usil terpasang di wajahnya.

Sougo menatapnya sebal. Ia tambah sebal dengan hari Valentine ketika Kagura (ya, gadis itu Kagura, in case you don't know) mengatainya begitu.

"Kau sendiri, akan memberikan coklat itu pada siapa? Atau akan memakannya sendiri? Ha-ha-ha," katanya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan, in purpose to teasing the Yato girl back.

"Jaga-jaga kalau kau tidak tahu, kalau aku punya dua orang pria menunggu coklat datang di Yorozuya."

Oh, si pangeran sadis lupa kalau Gintoki dan Shinpachi bisa diberi coklat.

Kagura menatap Sougo dengan tatapan mengejek, "jadi, apa di markas kalian ada perempuan yang akan memberi kalian para anjing pemerintah coklat? Oh tidak –Kagura-chan, di Shinsengumi kan tidak ada perempuan kecuali laki-laki di depanku ini yang draft awalnya adalah seorang perempuan yang membawa payung! HA-HA-HA."

Tanda marah (yang suka ada di anime dan manga, ya tau lah) muncul di kepala pemudia berambut cokalt pasir tersebut. Seakan Kagura sudah dilock-on akan menjadi target selanjutnya yang akan ia bunuh setelah Hijikata.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, kalau aku ini punya banyak fans. Lihat di luar sana, banyak fangirl meneriakkan namaku saat aku digambar dalam scene serius! HAHAHA."

"Yah coklat mereka kan tidak bisa mencapai Gintama, jadi kita lihat saja, ya akhirnya nanti, O-ki-ta-kun ," kata Kagura, tanpa menghilangkan senyum usil dan tatapan mengejek sambil berjalan menjauh dari Sougo.

"Cih, baru kali ini dia memanggil namaku, dengan tanda hati pula. Tapi di saat yang membuatku ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga."

Sougo berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kagura, membuat keduanya kian menjauh.

Langkah Kagura terhenti sebentar dan mencuri waktu untuk melihat punggung Sougo, hanya selama sebentar, ia kembali membalikan kepalanya, berjalan seakan tidak ada yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

_Dia hanya tidak tahu, kalau aku membeli lebih dari 2 coklat_.

* * *

><p>Dua orang laki-laki dari Yorozuya duduk di bangku yang diletakkan bersebrangan, dengan suasana sunyi tanpa menyalakan TV. Karena kalau mereka menyalakan TV, mereka tahu kejadian di episode 204 akan terulang lagi.<p>

"Menurutmu, Kagura-chan akan memberikan kita coklat lagi, tidak ya?" kata yang berambut perak bertanya.

"Tapi tadi dia ke rumahku dan terlihat seperti sedang membuat coklat dengan Onee-san. Lalu wajahnya terlihat sebal dan kemudian pergi begitu saja."

"Memangnya coklat itu layak dimakan? Kalaupun iya, memangnya buat kita?"

Yang berkacamata menjawab pesimis, "entahlah. Tapi kuharap setidaknya kita mendapatkannya tahun ini dari seorang dermawan atau kita bakal dicap sebagai cowok paling tidak laku se-Gintama."

*Terdengar suara pintu digeser* membuat Gintoki dan Shinpachi berlari ke arah pintu dengan harapan mendapat coklat.

"S-Selamat datang, Kagura-chan," kata Gin, sambil mengusap kepala Kagura.

"Capek, ya?" kata Shinpachi sambil memijat punggung Kagura.

Kagura menatap jijik kepada mereka berdua.

"Kalian pasti mau coklat. Ini," sahutnya sambil mengeluarkan dua buah coklat, menyerahkannya pada para laki-laki yang kemudian menangis kegirangan. Kagura melongos tak peduli, kembali meninggalkan Yorozuya. Gintoki dan Shinpachi seakan menyembahnya, tak dipedulikannya.

"Eh," Shinpachi menghentikan kegirangan di antara keduanya, "ini tidak terlihat seperti coklat buatannya."

* * *

><p>Seorang cowok dengan anpan terjepit di antara kedua bibirnya tengah mengangkat sebuah kotak berukuran sekitar ukuran TV yang ada di Yorozuya.<p>

"Itu apa?" tanya seorang cowok berambut coklat pasir ketika baru datang, sembari menunjuk ke arah kotak tersebut.

"Oh ini? Tadi ada kiriman coklat untukmu. Ini bisa untuk stok 3 tahun!"

"Kirimkan pada Yorozuya Danna. Aku tidak suka coklat."

Cowok berambut coklat pasir itu kembali pergi.

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah <em>stand-by<em> disini kalau-kalau seorang gadis manis akan memberiku coklat," seorang pria berambut panjang dan sebuah (?) penguin dengan papan di tangannya berdiri di depan Snack Otose.

"Ah – Zura."

"Zura janai, Katsura da!" serunya, yang tak dihiraukan lagi oleh sang gadis.

Tapi langkahnya kemudian terhenti. Kagura membalikkan kepalanya, menatap iba kepada Katsura.

"Aku tahu di fanfict ini kau hanya tokoh sampingan yang dipakai untuk memperbanyak cerita. Jadi untuk merayakan betapa kasihannya dirimu kuberi ini,"

Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak coklat kepadanya, lalu kembali melongos pergi.

Dan Zu – Katsura pun tak memiliki dialog lagi.

* * *

><p>Dilihatnya seorang pria berkacamata dengan tampang pecundang – Hasegawa – duduk di bangku taman dengan kesedihan tingkat internasional karena hal yang sudah universal di hari Valentine seperti ini.<p>

Ajaibnya, Kagura mendekatinya, dan memberikannya sebuah coklat. "Aku tahu istrimu terlalu muak padamu jadi pasti tidak akan memberikan coklat."

Hasegawa menatap Kagura dengan perasaan terharu.

"Kagura-chaaaannnnnn terima kasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih."

Kagura kembali melongos tanpa menjawab sepatah kata.

Tapi seperti apa yang terjadi di scene pendeknya Zura, err, Katsura, langkahnya kemudian terhenti. Kagura membalikkan kepalanya, menatap iba kepada Hasegawa.

"Aku tahu di fanfict ini kau hanya tokoh sampingan seperti Zura yang dipakai untuk memperbanyak cerita. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa kuberi kau coklat," lalu kembali berjalan dengan wajah tak berdosa.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berambut hitam kehijau-hijauan dengan rokok di mulutnya berdiri menyender ke tembok di depan kedai ramen. Kagura mendatanginya.<p>

"Mayora, kau mau melaukan pose keren pun kau tidak akan mendapatkan coklat," katanya dengan tatapan iba.

"DATANG-DATANG BUKANNYA MENGUCAPKAN SALAM ATAU APA MALAH MENGATAI ORANG DASAR KAU TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARI SOPAN SANTUN OLEH SI RAMBUT KERITING YA!" seru si pria bernama Toshiro Hijikata itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Cih. Aku jadi kasihan padamu. Ini."

Kagura memberinya coklat. Mayo – err – Hijikata melongo kaget kepada si gadis kecil sampai rokoknya terjauh.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menuangkan mayones di atasnya."

Hijikata hanya melongo kaget kepada Kagura yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

* * *

><p>Kagura terus berjalan dengan wajah datar menelusuri kota Edo, masih dengan sebuah tas kertas melingkari jari-jarinya.<p>

_Aku kasihan dengan para cowok disini. Mereka punya banyak fangirl tapi karena perbedaan dunia mereka sama saja dengan tidak laku, makanya aku disini akan menjadi anak baik dalam – ah –_

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah tubuh tergeletak dengan busa keluar dari mulutnya.

*BGM: emotional music played*

"Gorila! Shikarisuru-aru! Siapa yang melakukan ini?" serunya sambil mengangkat kepala Gori – Kondo.

"K-Kagura-chan... a-aku b-baik-baik s-saj-ja... j-jangan h-hiraukan aku... BRUAAGHHHHH."

*BGM: emotional music stopped* "IH MENJIJIKKAN!" serunya ketika Kondo memuntahkan sesuatu yang dimosaik. "Katakan, Gorila! Siapa yang melakukannya! Kau masih dibutuhkan di Gintama untuk dijadikan bahan tindasan!"

*BGM: emotional music played*

Go... – Kondo berusaha menggerakkan jarinya, ia berusaha menunjuk ke belakangnya, namun terlambat.

"GORILAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ara? Kagura-chan? Sedang apa?"

*BGM: emotional music stopped*

"Anego!"

"Ara ara, Gorilla stalker makan coklat buatanku hingga tertidur pulas seperti ini, uhuhuhu."

Bersamaan dengan aura gelap terpancar dari senyum menakutkan Tae, Kagura yang memasang tampang ngeri segera berpamitan sambil berlari.

"Rest in peace, Kondo-san," katanya dengan nada bijaksana, sambil berusaha mempercepat larinya, dengan suara gema dari suaranya sendiri yang menyertai larinya.

* * *

><p>"Danna. Ini untukmu," kata cowok berambut hitam di depan pintu Yorozuya.<p>

"Apa itu?"

"Isinya coklat. Okita-san yang menyuruhku mengirimkannya padamu."

Si pria penyuka makanan manis itu menerima kotak berisi coklat itu dengan wajah sumringah.

* * *

><p>Kagura berhenti berlari di jembatan berwarna merah sambil ngos-ngosan.<p>

Ia duduk di balik jembatan tersebut sambil melihat sungai dari sela-sela pagar jembatan.

Dan ketika ia melihat ke samping kanannya, sang pangeran dari planet sadis sudah berdiri disitu.

"... Aku tahu kau tidak mendapatkan coklat, jadi daripada aku melihatmu merasa kalah kuberi kau –" tas kertasnya sudah kosong. Ia tidak menghitung berapa banyak coklat yang dibeli dan berapa orang yang ia beri coklat.

_Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Zura, si kacamata hitam yang aku lupa namanya, dan si maniak mayones. Lima. Lima! Aku membeli 5 coklat dan semua sudah kuberi! _serunya dalam hati sembari menghitung dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah dapat coklat, kok," Sougo mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus coklat lalu mengeluarkan coklatnya lalu memakannya lalu menghabiskannya.

Gadis berpakaian Cina itu menatap sebal kepada Sougo, "b-baguslah."

Sougo kemudian duduk di sebelah Kagura.

"Baru pertama kali kulihat kau baik sekali. Memberikan coklat pada para laki-laki yang tidak laku. Tapi tidak memberikannya padaku, yang kau katakan tidak laku di awal cerita."

"Coklatnya habis, tapi aku masih punya satu.

... Ini," gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong mantelnya. Sebuah bungkus kecil berwarna hijau pudar dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah muda mempercantiknya.

"Hooh... coklat buatan rumah? Ini bisa dimakan?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak laku dan aku tidak ada coklat lagi untuk diberi jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberimu yang gagal ini. Itu berarti peringkatmu sebagai cowok tidak laku adalah yang paling rendah di antara yang kuberi coklat karena itu adalah yang paling tidak enak. Hahaha," katanya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Kau bodoh, ya, Cina? Coklat buatan sendiri, adalah coklat yang lebih tinggi derajatnya dibandingkan coklat-coklat enak maupun berbungkus cantik yang dijual di pasaran."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini," ia membuat bungkus coklat tersebut, "mengekspresikan perasaanmu padaku," kemudian memakannya.

Ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut.

"Kok... pedas?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan, itu tidak enak."

"Enak, kok, mengingatkanku pada 'Kocchi Muite! Miiko' dan Aneue."

"... Kau punya kakak?"

"Tapi sudah meninggal."

"Kau menyayanginya?"

"Sangat."

Kagura tersenyum lembut, "kau tahu, Sadis? Rasanya ketika coklat yang kau buat dimakan oleh orang lain dengan perasaan senang itu? Rasanya adalah... bahagia."

Sougo membalas senyum Kagura, sambil melanjutkan melahap coklat pedas buatannya.

"Aku kalah, Cina. Aku tidak mendapatkan satu coklat pun hari ini. Coklat yang tadi kumakan itu hanya sampel dari toko coklat yang kulewati," pemuda itu kemudian berdiri, diikuti oleh Kagura.

"Coklat yang pedas itu tidak dihitung?"

"Oh... oh iya."

"Cih. Aku juga kalah. Karena memberimu coklat."

Sougo tersenyum lagi.

"Cina, tunggu tanggal 14 Maret dan kita akan lihat siapa yang menang."

"Baik, kuterima tantanganmu!"

Mereka pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Perselisihan mereka memang tidak ada habisnya.

"Aku memberi Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Zura, si pria kacamata hitam pecundang, dan si maniak mayones. Kalau tanggal 14 Maret nanti mereka tidak memberiku coklat, akan kubunuh mereka."

...

...

_Tunggu._

_Memangnya ada apa di tanggal 14 Maret?_


End file.
